Arkangelica
by GEN.SKARBRAND
Summary: Description of my own Magical-Academey, Arkangelica. My 2nd fanfic...please review as much as you want, i need advice. May follow up with a story some time...


Swarlvard Academy for sorcery/ Arkangelica

The Grounds 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry-Potter or Warhammer.

The Academy is divided into four convents; Ignis, Petra, Aquatica and Ventus. It is where wizards learn magic and Sorcery. At the end of each academic year, the convent with most points wins the Convent Cup. Students are sorted into their convents by the Sorting Sword, a Physic, wizards Glaive. Students arrive when they are eleven and graduate when seventeen. Each convent has its own patron ghost, common room and prefect.

The academy is housed in a huge floating castle with lots of floors, rooms, towers and classrooms as well as magical features: Steps that vanish, corridors that warp in destination, talking paintings, fake doors, and etcetera. There is a lots of ground areas outside, each tended by the Captain of the Guard, Hagrizzv. Also the castle is impossible to map because its many rooms and staircases move. There are seventy floors in the castle and really cold portraits hide secrets as well as secret passages and secret rooms. The most important towers are called Aquila Tower, Astronomy Tower and Headmaster's Sanctum. There are 14,000 staircases in the castle altogether.

The castle floats above the stratospheric cloud layer, at about 69,000 feet. It can only be reached by Apperation or Star-ship. The school is protected by layers upon layers of anti-curse and hex, shielding. The Academy is protected by its students and staff, as well as a battalion of 2000 Aurors.

The current Headmaster is Battle-Wizard, _Alexander Castigor (4__th__)_. His awards range from the benign to the extraordinary. With two orders of the Merlin, (both 1st class), he is also the proud owner of the Titan Sword of Castalia, (of that which slew _Blookservine_, in 1200AD).

* * *

The Defenses

The castle is supported by a blend Sorcery and Technology (unable to be maintained or constructed by any other means), a good example being the moving staircases, a feature contributed by one of the four Arkangelica's founders, _Vraptor Ventus_, a Wizard of both superb control as well as battle knowledge.

Arkangelica is also protected by numerous ancient spells and incantations, such as the Anti-Cassandra Jinx. It is also unplottable and has been bewitched so that, if Muggles approach the castle, all they will see is a mouldering ruin with a sign warning them to keep out and that it is unsafe. The protective magic over Hogwarts is not only strong enough to resist the dispelling effects of the Taboo but also to repel even the most feared and talented dark wizards.

One example of this was in 1200AD; when the _Chaos Lord Blookservine_, of whom shall never be named again (and is simply referred to as the Fallen), who attempted to capture the castle with a legion of Khornate greater Demons. This resulted in a 666 day siege, by the end of which the castle still held out. Only an assault by a being of fearsome power can hope to overwhelm the castles shields, such as in 1808, when _Angrath the Fallen_ assaulted the Aquila Tower.

The castles defenses were again tested in 1987, by the Dark Lord _Gellert Grindalwald_, who attempted to gain access to the legendary Black Library. He escaped with only a few of his 4000 strong army, of followers. His defeat was one of many occasions when evil forces have been defeated in the name of God.

Headmaster Alexander himself took to the field of battle in 1987, to personally duel Gellert, whom he had a personal grudge against. In a mere two minutes Alexander had not only disarmed Gellert, but also wounded him to the point of which he would of died, had he not of been seen to by a nearby Healer. This was the result of a continuous barrage of _Avarda_ and _Crucio_ dark curses.

Not only is the Academy protected by its magical defenses, but it is also protected by numerous normal systems based nearby. These include _Defense Laser_-Turrets and _Cyclonic-Missile_ silos, as well as the orbiting _Colonial Fleets_ of Narmania. Ground defenses are equipped with Void and Aegis shields. While Air assets include Heli-Carrier formations within striking distance.

The appearance of the castle is one of a mix between _Krak'de'chavaliez_ and _Windsor_ castles. It is surrounded by a 20m high curtain wall that is topped by ramparts, 5m wide, and turrets another 12m tall (also topped by ramparts and roofs). The Keep is a rectangular block measuring 3 kilometers squared. It is organized with four main towers on each corner, each one around 340m tall from ground to roof-turret, the rest of the Keep is 190m tall.

The castle is also surrounded by a last wall, before the yearning depths after. This wall is 30m tall and 40m thick. It is sloped up to a flat top, some 6m wide which is topped off by both ramparts and a roof. The wall is both proof against Magical and Conventional Weaponry. The bottom of the floating Academy houses the many Hangers and _Void-Generators_ needed to both protect the academy from any potential threats.

A standing Air-fleet of 300 _Raven-Interceptors_, 130 _Marauder-Bombers_ and numerous Landing craft holds sentry over the academy. There are points for Battle-Cruisers to moor. A single, larger port is reserved for the Colonial Fleets Flagship, the _NWS Valiant_, to dock at. In times of need, the castle can support its students for a period of up to 13 years, after which rationing will be needed to be introduced.

In case of the most catastrophically Lethal events the castle has six, enormous plasma drives and a _Slip-Space Drive_ built into it. This means that the castle can also relocate to a new planet if it is deemed necessary. The castle is kept at a steady altitude by a complex arrangement of _Anti-Gravity Grids_ and _Fusion-Cells_. A series of four _Anti-Matter Reactors_ power the entire castle.

* * *

The Grounds

The Grounds are split into four areas, one to each of the Convents. These areas have multiple uses, and include both leisure and training areas. There is also a garden, a lake and a Food allotment for all the population of the castle to share.

Mt Ka'Hadraz rears up 4km into the distance, and has its roots in the core of the floating complex. Inside can be found a multitude of caves and rooms, given over to both the students and the castle it's self. The most legendary of these is the Black-Library. This library contains some of the most potent and indeed ancient documents in the Magical world, including diaries of all the Magical-School's Founders (including Hogwarts, Dumstrang and Arkangelica). It has history books going back to the earliest settlement of Terra by Narmania.

The Library is guarded by multiple defenses; shields, curse-protectors and etcetera. And some even claim a _time-warping reality_ field. The Library it's self is guarded by a special squad of Aurors whose job it is to protect or die trying, the secrets contained in those shelves.

* * *

The Students and Local Geography

Over six thousand students go to the Academy in total, a thousand students per year. Another 300 are staff and instructors. All students are required to overcome a series of challenges or tests every year before they can continue onto the next year. This means, by the last year, only the very best and most promising students have survived.

_Swarlvard_ is a hive-covered country; stripped long ago of all forms of resources; its soil is utterly barren and its atmosphere is a fog of pollution. Massive, labyrinthine edifices of state sprawl across the vast majority of the surface. Its oceans and seas have long ago boiled away. Many mountain ranges have been leveled, perhaps all of them except the _Iron-Hills_, which seemingly remain all but untouched due to the laboratories said to be underneath and the chambers of the _Astronomican_ that course throughout the whole mountain range.

Despite being devastated during the _Heresy_ and earlier wars than that, which occurred during the long _Age of Strife_, Swarlvard is probably the most vastly-populated and built-up hive Area on Earth. Beneath countless layers and millennia of urban accretion, catacombs hold older cultures completely different from the surface ones.

The _Imperial Palace_ is a vast edifice sprawling across a large part of a continental area on Swarlvard's northern sector, divided into the Inner and Outer Palaces. The Palace is built to truly monumental proportions; seen from orbit, it consists of connected kilometres-high monolithic and pyramidal structures, marked with landing pads and studded with defense weaponry. The _Imperial Palace_ is as heavily urbanized and populated as any other hive city. Adepts numbering in the billions work and reside within the Palace. The Outer Palace is also heavily urbanized by a population of destitute non-adepts.

The _Adeptus Custodes_ maintain a constant vigil over the Imperial Palace, and are among the few permitted to pass beyond the _Eternity Gate_ into the _Void Emperor's_ presence. Jericho is protected by far more than simply his trained Royal-guards; his throne has _Void_ and _Quantum-shield generators_ built into it.

* * *

Special Section; Mars

In the Age of the Imperium, Mars is home to untold billions of servitors and the Cult Mechanicus tech-priests, the devoted servants of its techno-arcane Machine God. The planet is covered in sprawling hives reaching miles into the Martian sky and their foundations delving deep into the planet's core. Orbital factories circle the equatorial belt, their ceaseless industry forming a glowing halo around the planet.

Mars is the home of the mightiest fleet in the _Imperium of Narmania_, the _Battlefleet Solar_; above the equator vast space docks float in geo-stationary orbit. Mars serves as the _Segmentum fortress_ of Segmentum Solar, and is the home world of several Titan Legions, including the _Legio Draconeti_.

Legio Draconeti, one of the most feared Titan legions in the cosmos, is mainly comprised of _Castigor_ and _Warmonger_ variants of the _Imperator titan_. The Legio is based at _Pavonis Mons_, an extinct volcanic region of mars. Each Legio is comprised of 200 _Warlord-variant_ battle-engines, as well as 560 _Reaver-variant_ Support-engines.

* * *

Famous students and Staff…

_Alexander Castigor_; sorted into the convent of _Ignis_, Alexander was a powerful wizard even before his birth. In the womb he was able to psychically talk to his parents. Within 3 years of being born he was already fluent in several languages including _Frenc_h, _English_ and _Latin_. He created his first spell on the _31__st__ of December, 1407 AD_. By the age of 18, he left the academy, having learnt almost all the spells and curses in the _Tome of Thaul_.

He applied for teaching at Arkangelica on the _4__th__ September, 1422 AD_. He was given the post of _Charms-Professor_, and went on to teach at the academy for another 122 years, by which time he had been awarded the post of Headmaster. He continued to teach until 1980.

_Jericho-Alexander-Castigor_ was born on the eve of the _month of Ignatus, 852 million BC_. He was rated by a nearby Narmanian _Tech-Lord_ as having a psychic level of _Alpha-Plus_. He was chosen, at the age of twelve to lead his race to the stars. Within ten years, Narmania had risen to a level equivalent of Transsentience. He was named _The Fallen_, after the events of the _Heresy_.

_Guard Master Tycon_ was not only the first guard-captain of the Academy, but was also the first student of _Ignought Ignis_, the founder of the _Covent of Ignis_. He was the third cousin of _Vraptor Ventus_ and so was, in magical terms, the blood of royalty.

_Brother-Captain Thule_, one of the most celebrated captains of _Legion 666_, was a very leader and friend to _Jericho_. He led his legion, on both the mortal and immaterial planes. He fell in battle at _Terra_, during the _Heresy of the Fallen, in 200 million BC_. His brother Castalia forged the very blade that Alexander used to slay the _Chaos-Lord Blookservine_, in 8_00 AD_.

* * *

The Founders

_Ventus, Vraptor_ was a very skilled _Tech-Lord_. He was both the Pact-Brother and friend to _Jericho_. He fell in _200-million BC_, on _Terra_, alongside his cousin _Thule_. He also created the first _Fynd-Fire spell_. The convent of _Ventus_ was named after him.

_Anatius, Petra_ was one of the founders of _Arkangelica_. He was a fine wizard but fell into the use of _Dark-sorcery_ on the cusp of _278 million BC_. He was the first desighner of the Horcux, of which he made and tested upon himself in the year, _276 Million BC_. He was slain by his brother _Ventus_, on _Terra_, after a heated argument over his creations use.

_Jericho the 3rd_, lord of the _Aquatic city of Tellemar_, was the second son of _Jericho the 2nd_ with his brother _Alexander_ being the first. He fell in defense of his city, during the _Heresy_. That battle, which was later termed the _Fall of Tellemar_, was one of the most vicous planatery assaults in the history of time its self. The Convent of Aquatica, was named in his houner.

_Ilsidor Ignis_, was a sorcerer of great power and prestige. He laid down the fundamental spells of the _Dark-lores of Sorcery_, on the cusp of _852 Million BC_, 30 years after _Jericho's_ birth. He created the Killing-Curse (_Avarda Kadavra_), fifteen years later. He became a trusted associate to the young _Jericho_, and acted as his primary teacher in the _Winds of Magic_, for the next _50 Million years_. He fell from a re-bounding curse of unique desighn in _802 Million BC_. To his ever-lasting houner as _Jericho's_ main friend and teacher, his _Convent of Magic on Narmar_, was re-named _Ignis_.

* * *

Relics of the four Convents

The Sword of Castllia, was forged by Castalia, in 800 AD. He had lost his brother to treachery in the hands of the Sorcerer, _Vakr'Knor, the Lord of Darkness_. The Sword posses a fragment of _Thule's_ memory, and to this day continues to guide and choose the students of _Arkangelica Academey for Magical-Studies_.


End file.
